


Through dirty glasses

by SakumiYukime



Category: Lalin's Curse (Webcomic)
Genre: (on chapter 2), Aged-Up Character(s), Don't copy to another site, Don't copy to another website, Felix wears glasses, Fluff, I'll link it in the notes, I'll update the tags when I post it, Inspired by bree-kun's awesome art, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Felix, RIP vision, Sleepy Cuddles, They're on University now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and things will prob get angsty by then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/SakumiYukime
Summary: David had been the one to text him, asking if he was going home the next weekend while suggesting that they could hang out.Felix couldn't help but smile dumbly at his phone, the corners of his lips curving upwards as his brown eyes softened. He wasn't planning on going home that weekend, hoping to use the weekend to finish an annoying group project with even more annoying group members.It didn't take more than one message from David to change his mind, though.
Relationships: David Martínez & Felix López, David Martínez/Felix López
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since they had a chance to hangout. 

Barely a month had passed, but it felt like years had passed since they'd spend time together talking and laughing about everything and anything that came to mind. 

To blame was University. Ever since it had started, things changed drastically. 

It seemed like there was never any free time - There was always something to do or study, endless projects to work on, a subject that needed revising. It was a nightmare.

Sure, they still spoke on the phone all the time, either texting each other or, when it was too annoying to type, they would start a call and talk for hours. 

They still spoke all the time. But it was different. 

They had known each other for so many years, seen each other almost every day, for weeks, months, years. 

Always in the same school, the same class. Working on group projects together. Exploring and solving mysteries together. 

Sometimes it felt like Felix lived over David's house, just from the amount of time spent there. He knew the place, every room, every corner as if it was his own. Maybe even better.

David's presence was something familiar. Something Felix had grown used to over the years without even noticing. 

And now that the other boy had been taken away from his daily life, he couldn't help but feel a growing void inside. It was a weird feeling. One he didn't like. 

David had been the one to text him, asking if he was going home the next weekend while suggesting that they could hang out. 

Felix couldn't help but smile dumbly at his phone, the corners of his lips curving upwards as his brown eyes softened. He wasn't planning on going home that weekend, hoping to use the weekend to finish an annoying group project with even more annoying group members. 

It didn't take more than one message from David to change his mind, though. 

He texted him, experienced fingers moving over the keyboard as the reply appeared on the screen. After, he sent a quick text to his father, saying he was going home after all. 

That was how he ended up in front of his house on a Saturday afternoon, dressed in his usual ripped jeans, black long-sleeved jersey and blue striped shirt. 

It was surprisingly warm for late October, hence why Felix had opted not to use his favourite black leather jacket. 

He looked at his phone again, checking the time again and noticing only one minute had passed. 

God. Why was he so anxious? It was just David. And yet, he hadn't been able to stop passing back and forward as he waited for his friend to show up. 

Why was David late? He normally was very punctual. Maybe something had happened? Maybe-

"Felix!" He turned around with the sound, his racing thoughts already forgotten. David walked down the street and waved slightly at him when he noticed that the other boy was looking in his direction. "Sorry, I'm late." 

David was wearing a dark t-shirt, but a sweater was tied on his waist over his jeans and red suspenders. 

A playful grin appeared on Felix's face, "It's fine. I've grown used to waiting for your late ass every day before school!" 

"Not true!" David argued back, but there was no bite in his tone. 

Felix pretended to consider, humming exaggeratedly to himself before adding, "Maybe only on Mondays!" He insisted, a half-assed smirk on his lips. 

David gave him a pointed look, easily understanding what Felix meant by that. "I haven't gotten scared from watching_ cuarta dimension_ in ages!"

Felix only hummed, amused. 

"Oh! Shut up!" David rolled his amber eyes, but a small smile peeked on his lips as he quickly changed the subject, "The glasses suit you!" 

Brown eyes widened for a moment while Felix did a double-take, "Oh right." He smiled, nervous laughter leaving his throat without his consent, "I guess you haven't seen them yet." 

"Well, you did send photos." David supplied, moving to walk down the street with Felix right by his side. "But it's not the same as seeing it in person." 

"Yeah. Well, I'm still not used to them," he added, "But they were a necessary evil. I mean, what's the point of attending to classes in university if you can't even see what's written on the board?" 

"You do look like an intellectual now!" David stopped on his tracks, eyeing Felix intensively before adding, "People might _ actually _believe you when you say you're in university!" 

Felix could feel his left eyebrow rise disapprovingly, "Ah ah." He mocked, "Very funny." 

A snicker left David's mouth, a bright smile following, and Felix was forced to smile back. 

They talked during the entire trip to the cafe, sharing tales and adventures of their new life chapter. Oh and wasn't University quite the ride. Felix didn't even realise when they had arrived, too distracted by the conversation. 

Sitting down on an empty table, the two friends ordered pizza and two drinks. They continued to talk, their conversation's topic changing back and forward. 

It was chillier now, a cold wind had started to blow from the north as the sun began to set. David simply put on his sweater, zipping it up halfway, leaving his collar bone and neck exposed. 

It was still weird to see David without his red scarf. He had used it for years, both during winter and summer. Always bringing it with him. Always keeping it around. 

Seeing him without the red scarf around his neck was something new. An obvious statement that things had changed - some for the better, some for the worse. 

And, as much as he missed seeing David wear his red scarf all the time, Felix couldn't help but admit that David's lean neck and defined collarbone weren't a bad sight either. 

"Felix?!" 

Brown eyes looked up, meeting around curious amber ones. _Yup. He had definitely been staring. _

Thankfully David seemed unaware of his internal screaming, "Can I!?" He asked simply, making Felix look at him questioningly.

"Let me try your glasses!" He demanded again, a hand reaching out to take them. 

"Yeah, fine." The black-haired boy took them off, "Just don't touch the lenses. God knows how many times I have to clean them. They keep getting dirty." 

David seemed unbored by his little rant, but he was careful as he picked up the glasses, making sure he was only touching the frame. 

He stared at them with curiosity, studying them carefully. Felix picked another slice of pizza and watched as David put his glasses on. 

"How do I look?" He asked with a soft smile on his lips. The lighting made his eyes look almost golden under the lenses. 

Felix could only stare back with a dumb look on his face, his slice of pizza long forgotten on his hand. His brown eyes were wide, eyebrows shooting back in shock. He was sure his face was heating up and he could only think that he should've ordered a spicy pizza, so he could blame it now. 

David was still looking at him, his right hand grabbing the frame of the glasses carefully. He raised both of his eyebrows, amber eyes following the movement, as a prompt for Felix to answer his previous question. 

"Good." He coughed, almost choking on the little bit of pizza he was chewing. "They look good." Was the best he could offer. 

The smile on David's lips only grew bigger, unbothered by Felix's current lack of praising skills. Or a functioning brain. "Really? Take a photo so I can see how it looks." 

His phone was already on his hand, like always. He opened the camera and snapped a couple of pictures. David posed, giving him a sweet smile. 

Oh, he was definitely going to change David's contact photo on his phone. Whatever alien bullshit he had there could kiss goodbye. This one was going to stay. Forever.

David took the glasses right after, reaching for Felix's phone to look at the pictures. He zoomed in on his face, studying the glasses. 

"You're right," he agreed, staring at them on his hand, "I look pretty good with them."

"Yeah. Yeah. You look really cute. Now give me back my HD vision!" 

David laughed but returned the glasses. 


	2. Chapter 2

They returned home together, watching as the sun began to set and warm tones of orange and red decided to paint the sky.

Walking through familiar streets where they grew up, Felix and David travelled in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, nor the heavy silence that makes you want to say something just to cut through it and fill it with empty words. 

No.

It was a comfortable silence.

The kind that allows you to listen to the chirp of birds, to the wind blowing, to your own footsteps without feeling the need to add anything. To force conversation. The kind of silence that was only possible with someone you’ve known your whole life and trust more than yourself. The kind of silence that was only possible when he was standing next to Felix.

A small smile formed on his lips as they turned right, approaching the familiar house where David still lives.

Felix had planned to go home after hanging out with David, have something nice for dinner and after work on his school project for a couple of hours. Yet, his plans suddenly changed when his dad called him. 

They both looked to the table when the phone started to vibrate, David raising an inquiring eyebrow.

“It’s my dad…” Felix simply supplied, sounding somehow confused. He picked up nonetheless, talking to his dad for a while. David noticed how he started to grow antsy and annoyed, eyebrows furrowing and a pout forming on his lips. The ash-blond boy couldn’t help but smile, watching as Felix added a goodbye before hanging up.

“Apparently my dad went to your house to watch tonight’s game.”

“Oh.” David’s face seemed to light up. “Yeah. That’s right! I think I remember my dad mention it!”

That was how he ended up in David’s house. 

Veronica was the one who opened the door, welcoming them both in. He kissed her on the cheeks, following David inside after they’d both taken off their shoes. 

Both his father and David’s father were in the living room, sitting near the TV and chatting enthusiastically. He saluted them both, noticing Sofia sitting on the further corner of the sofa. Her head was down, clearly immersed in her phone. Still, when she heard the commotion, Sofia looked up, brown eyes looking around until she found them both. 

The younger girl beamed, getting up to kiss Felix on the cheeks and give him a quick hug. Only then did he realise how tall she had grown in the past couple of years. It was insane. It made him feel older. 

“You good?” Sofia asked politely. 

Felix nodded, “You too?”

“Yeah,” she replied easily before adding. “How’s college?”

Felix shrugged making David laugh from the stairs. When both their parents looked at them, he carefully added, “It’s fine. Very tiring, though.”

David’s younger sister nodded, and they both split apart easily after that. Felix followed David upstairs, while Sofia returned to her place on the sofa, phone back in her hand, eyes glued to the screen once more.

“Is Mina home?” Felix asked when they finished climbing the stairs. David rose his shoulders.

“No idea,” he replied. His voice increasing in volume right after, “MINA?!” he asked towards the hallway. Felix reached for his chest at the sudden scream, cursing under his breath. David smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his head, before adding. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Felix wasn’t quick enough to reply, since Mina’s scream decided to interrupt them both, “LEAVE ME ALONE, DAVID! I'M WORKING!”

Amber eyes looked at brown ones as if to say “There you have it.” Felix rolled his eyes, deciding to follow David to his room and greet Mina later.

Opening the old wooden door, he saw the inside of the familiar room. Without a doubt, that room was where Felix had spent most of his time in the entire house. He had to admit - He loved the cosy bedroom. 

It was perfect in size, not too small that you barely have space to move around, but also not too big to the point it feels empty and bare. He always enjoyed staring at the posters on the walls or the huge collection of dumb stuff on the desk. Felix couldn’t hide the smile when he saw the same old bedsheets he always remembered seeing on the bed.

He really liked David's room and, his favourite part about might be how immutable it was. 

Even as everything around them seemed to change so much, the room remained, in essence, the same. It was comforting, and a part of him knew that was only possible because its owner also hadn’t changed a bit. 

He had to admit, he really liked that too.

Felix walked to the bed, sitting down on it and feeling it creak and sink under him. 

Maybe some things did change. 

David joined him soon after, closing the door behind him as Felix picked up his phone to check his messages. He saw a displeasing amount of notifications on the chatroom of his group project.

He groaned, dropping back to lie down on the bed in an exaggerated display of despair.

“Everything ok?"

“Just let me perish! What did I do to deserve this?” He turned the phone towards David, who looked back at him sympathetically. 

“My condolences!” David added with a smirk.

“Shut up!” There was no bite to it, making David laughed it off. He loved how the sound rang through his ears. 

Felix closed both his eyes, indulging in it. It was a nice sound. His forearm settled on top of his head as he remained lain down on part of the bed.

“Is it that bad?” David asked, but he didn’t move, groaning tiredly in acknowledgement. “How far back are you guys in the project?”

“I don’t even know…” Felix sighed, dropping his forearm and opening his eyes. David was directly above him, eyeing curiously from above. Strands of ash blond hair danced with the wind, golden eyes particularly intense.

He didn’t back down. He didn’t move away. David remained where he was, maybe a bit closer, pulled by an invisible force he couldn’t fight against.

Felix did his best to pretend he didn’t notice it, “I mean… Technically the hardest part is done. There are still a couple of parts in the report that need some work. Ohh, and we have to re-read everything and make sure there aren’t dumb spelling mistakes. You know… The usual.”

David hummed, “Yeah… That sucks.” He added, dropping on the bed next to Felix. He turned to the side, staring, drowning in Felix’s brown eyes without another word.

“That's not the worse part though. There’s also this fucking asshole. He barely did anything, but he keeps suggesting dumb shit.” He could feel the bed shake as David nodded. “And then he gets all offended when we say no to his suggestions. As if they were anything decent to begin with. Arg… the guy is the biggest pain in the ass.”

He heard a small chuckle from David, “I think I prefer when the group member just disappears and doesn’t do shit. At least they don’t complain all the time.”

There was a small hum next to him, a voice right after. “There’s no point in stressing yourself with it right now. Just take a break, you need to rest too.”

He turned to the side, brown eyes finding David laying next to him with worried eyes and a caring smile. 

Felix remembers when they used to hang out like this all time, lying next to each other for hours and hours. Drawing, playing video games, watching movies or even just napping in a nest of comfortable blankets and pillows.

Now, he couldn’t even remember when was the last time they hung out like that.

Months? Maybe Years?

It’s ok. It didn’t matter. 

They’re now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ^^'   
One more chapter to go (since I ended up writing more than I had previously planned)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this WIP sitting on my computer for months now.  
The first chapter was inspired by bree-kun's awesome art of future Felix wearing glasses [(x)](https://twitter.com/bree_kun/status/1127228636157874181?s=07)  
Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
